Fat One
by darknight847
Summary: The world comes to one child in a different light when he bumps into a unexpected person. How will this all play out? Witness the turns of the teenage human soul as one vies for another's attention. This is my own original story not based on anything.


Fat One

July 4th, 2010

You know as I lay here with a knife in my chest I start to think. Just how is it I got here; I mean I was just a normal teen. I didn't smoke, I didn't drink and I had never even as much as kissed a girl; so how is it I ended up here on the floor of a church? Well I'd like to think it started back in January; the 5th to be precise but the date doesn't matter. What matters is who I met on that day and man would I ever come to regret ever going off with that girl.

January 5th, 2010

Lawrence of Arcadia; now that name was terrible it made my brain hurt to even try to conceive why anyone would name an arcade after a World war one era hero. But none the less it was the main hangout for every gamer from the junior class of Tybran High School. You could always find the usual groups the sporty nerds who would crowd the NFL games, the seasoned veterans making bets on heated battles of Street Fighter between the two crowned kings of fight games James and Randal, and finally you'd find me and the rest of the socially awkward geeks; switching between Mario Kart and Mortal Kombat. Our group never strayed too far from any exit, because really we were all cowards at heart. Now you probably think that since I'm the main character that I was the so called leader of the group or something right? Well you're wrong; in fact I was probably the farthest thing from a leader. The true leader of our little group of outcast was a tall dude named Marilyn which probably explains why he was with us. He was probably one of the tallest guys in our group with a pretty gruff looking mug; most would think he was on the basketball team if it weren't for his large rimmed glasses and asthma. He in general was just the better part of a group of rejects which is probably why he was our leader or it could be the fact that he was the only one in our little group that had actually been in a real fight. And even though it had ended with his head being stuck in a urinal and an abrupt trip to the emergency room it was still more than the rest of us had done. As for me however I was a pretty large kid and in fact if it weren't for my height of 6'0 foot I'd probably be a lot larger; you could usually find me in the back of our group just deep in thought about randomness. I was not too great looking which is probably one of the factors that landed me in our group with my greasy hair and flabby frame I was almost ready to be the poster boy for diabetes. Today's main thought was a simple one; what am I doing with my life. I had become dead to the outer world and noticed not when my group had left the arcade. As I stood there with a single thought toiling away in my mind to find the solution; my answer it turns out hit me like a pile of bricks literally. I found myself nestled in a silk valley or at least that's what I believed it to be at the time before a sharp blow to my face snapped me out of my thought. I felt as though I had stepped into a bad comedy as I looked up to find my attacker wearing high heels. My cheek burned like white fire as I slowly stood up; my mind trying to make sense of my current situation.

"What the hell was that for man?" My attacker just looked at me with a strange mixture of anger and pity. "Well, why the heck did you just slap me?" "Well," said my attacker "You did just use your head to fondle my breast; so I think I had every right to slap you and in fact I think you should be slapped again for acting as though you had no idea what you did." Suddenly it dawned me that I had not merely imagined being nestled in a silk valley surrounded by warmth; it had actually happened and now it was going to get me killed. Just my luck I finally get to second base with a girl and now I'm going to die. I doubled over into the fetal position expecting the worst to happen. I felt two swift kicks to my back and then nothing. I laid there for what seemed like hours waiting in fear of what might happen next, but nothing did. I finally worked up my courage and poked my head up to look and found myself alone in the arcade. Well I thought to myself maybe now I can be the leader of the group heck even Marilyn hadn't gotten anywhere with a girl and even if it was an accident it was still something. Not to mention I was now the second person of us to actually be in a fight; no matter how one sided it was.

January 6th, 2010

First period classes were always a bore; French with the amazingly hot was even more of a stress to my system than usual. As we readily studied the economic structure of the French empire under Napoléon's rule, was called out of the class room by one of the principals and came back in wearing a very annoyed look. "Class we have a new student today; please meet Ms. Alexandria Newman." I froze in desk; as my mind took full grasp of the situation at hand. In the front of my first period classroom stood the very vixen that had nearly given me a heart attack yesterday. "Please treat Ms. Newman with the utmost respect class as she starts to adjust to our way of life here; now would you care to tell the class something about yourself Ms. Newman?" This girl who had just yesterday seemed as though she was the devil himself and with the strength of two linebackers had slapped me into a daze; was now dressed in a pink sundress and looking more innocent than a catholic school girl. "Well that's about all there is to know about me." I shook my head and regained my grasp on the current surroundings realizing I had missed her whole introduction. "That was very…Informative Ms. Newman; now why don't you take a seat next to…," I prayed to anyone and everyone I could think of that I may escape the fate of sharing a desk with this strange woman and my heart skipped a beat when the name began coming out of Mrs. Argre's mouth. Time seemed to slow as I heard each letter escape the teachers lips and then it was over time sped up again and in all of the strange quantum shifting my mind had done; it seemed as though my ears had not caught up with me and only my eyes were functional as I finally noticed that my desk space had become much less than it usually was. I turned my head and nearly passed out from fear for I now sat next to a demon in a girl's skin.

January 8th, 2010

Two days and I still find myself terrified in French class; it's almost like I truly have come to see this strange girl as the true face of evil. Every day she acted like a saint it was almost enough to fool even me, but I know what I saw at the arcade this girl was definitely no saint. As the final bell rung for the day and we were all let out I followed the she-beast home hoping to find out just what was going on. We had reached Maple St. when she stopped; no one was around so my fear quickly began to grow. I still had bruises from our last encounter I shuddered to think what she might do to me this time. I had hid behind a car and peeked up to see if she was still standing there as if waiting for someone, but as I laid my eyes on where she stood I found her gone. The sheer terror inside me started to grow and before I knew it I was running to the only safe place in town; my own house. I was only two blocks away when I turned a corner and collided with a soft body; I quickly lost my balance and fell back onto my butt. The sharp pain I felt in my tail was nothing compared with the pain I knew I was going to feel when my eyes found my obstacle. It was about 5'7 wearing a silk purple shirt, a mini skirt, and high heel boots; it went by the name Alexandria Newman. "Why the hell are you following me; you worthless maggot," I felt my muscles tense and adrenaline fill my every nerve with the power to run forever. I just couldn't move though; it was strange I stared at this strange creature who struck so much fear into my heart that I was sure that it had stopped beating. Yet I just couldn't fell hatred or anger toward her like I did others who tortured me. I felt all the heat in my body shrink away and I began to feel something warm in my chest. My mind finally snapped back into reality as I felt a hard hand come across my face; I finally realized that I was no longer on the ground but instead in the clutches of this strange girl as she pulled me back close to her, using my shirt collar like a hangman's noose she continued to hold me up repeating question after question. "Why were you following me? Who do you work for? And why the hell are you looking at me like that?" I realized my lips were moving trying to speak, but the words simply wouldn't come out. Finally I spoke something that surprised even me, "I think I like you!" This girl simply stood there her eyes scanning me as if trying to find my weakest point; which as you can expect is hard to do considering I have so many.

January 13th, 2010

It's been five days since my unintentional confession and since then my life has been hell; but I've loved every minute of it. The moment after I had confessed I was sure that she would kill me so you can imagine my surprise when she set me down and kissed me on the spot. I believe her exact words were, "So you like me huh; well if you really want to go out with me then you'll have to prove yourself." At the time my mind was simply on pure adrenaline and thanks to the kiss my blood supply which usually resided in my brain had left and depleted into a more unfortunate area. I simply shook my head and nodded at everything she said as she explained her conditions. First I had to buy a whole new wardrobe because my current attire was I quote 'A lame ass excuse for clothing', Second I had to attend to her every need no matter what it was, and Third she stressed that this was the most important; I had to fight five guys before I could even touch her. Since then my usual outfit of 80's band t-shirts, shorts, and Hawaiian shirts had become New age rock and Metal t-shirts, only "She stressed" black cargo pants, and several strange army green jackets that I would have gladly given to any homeless person; hell they looked like they belonged to a homeless person. I had barely been at this a week and already the orders were piling up from her; it was like I just couldn't say no. She had me do things that made my conscience want to run, but I just couldn't disobey her. I had streaked through the mall with a paper bag on my head and it wasn't too bad until I ran into a group of first graders stopped there with their mother for lunch. For that though she had given me a gift I was able to walk home with her for two days.

January 23rd, 2010

She had made a rule that when we were at school together we wouldn't speak or even look at each other; and I obeyed it for fear of what she might do to me. I had already learned that disobeying her was not a smart decision; when I had refused to steal a video game from Lawrence's she tied me to tree in her back yard and left me there over night. I had no idea what you might call our type of relationship hell I had no idea if what we were was even a relationship, but whatever it was I knew that the rest of the world could never find out.

February 1st, 2010

We've been together almost a month now and though I'm still not sure on what we are I think that she had grown fond of me. I tried the drug marijuana for the first time and I found that I liked it; I mean I had always heard of the other kids in school using it but I had always stayed away from anything that even remotely resembled a drug. It was amazing though I felt as though all the stress I had ever built up was released in a single moment. I even think I saw her smirk at me when I took the first puff. I've fought a guy for the first time in my life and I lost miserably, but it was a fight. She gave me a reward that I still remember like it was yesterday; I had never as much as even thought about how my genitals could be used. My former self never even thought that sex was part of the equation of life, but now it was all I could think of. She restrained me from it though; she required that I fight another person before it would happen again. My mind was racing at the thought of being able to do that again until I heard her say, "But, you have to win this time." All hope of the wonderful activity I had only recently discovered faded away.

February 2nd, 2010

She finally described what we are called; I had wondered for weeks now and her description was something on the lines of, "We're friends with benefits except you can only look at me; however I can date any guy I want to. You may love me and even adore me, but I don't love you and I never will love you. You're simply something to do while I'm bored and when I become bored of you we will be over." My whole world was thrown for a curve and it had felt like I'd been kicked in the gut; this girl who I had changed my entire life for. She saw me only as a plaything; her own personal slave until she was bored of me. I searched every crevice of my being trying to find my response and it seemed like forever before I realized something. In my mind I had already realized what I was to her long ago and yet still it didn't matter because if she was only going to get rid of me when I became boring to her then I would never become boring.

February 10th, 2010

Three fights in my life; losing two and now one win. I had chosen to fight someone who would be an easy win but look like they would be a challenge. My former leader Marilyn; he was an easy target I simply took away his glasses and his asthma took care of the rest. One punch and he was down; I do have to admit I felt a small tingle of guilt after all he was a former friend, but I couldn't let anything stand in between me and my reward.

February 11th, 2010

My mother has become worried; she has finally started to notice the changes in my person and they seem to scare her. Since the first thing I really had to learn when I start all this was to lie; getting her fears to disappear was a snap. I simply had her believe that I was doing a research project for school; a study of the teenage physiological change due to trends in thought. She believed it before I even had to go into more detail. This wasn't the only scare of the day as my love had chosen a test for me. All I had to do was take a bus uptown and meet a friend of hers. I was pretty iffy about what she wanted even under her total control some parts of my common sense still worked. I tried to get more info, but was shot down when she started hitting below the belt. "How about this; if you finish this favor without any more questions, I'll let you do something special." A whisper in my ear later and I was on the downtown line bus heading for 133 Camden St. apartment 33a. I was simply told that I go to the door say the phrase "Peace sells" and then her buddy Jack would hand me a package. Then all I had to do was head back to her house and deliver it and then I get what I crave. The old city line bus smelled of urine and death; I stood up afraid to sit down after all when I got back I needed to smell like me not like a hobo's piss. I got off the bus at the second stop and walked about two blocks before I found the building. I felt a chill run up my spine; it was probably from the cold air in the building never being turned off. Three flights of stairs, a guard dog tied up and barking like a deranged beast, and a code phrase later and I was back outside of the grungy ruins. I was carrying a small box wrapped in what looked to be Sunday comics. My second bus ride back was not as pleasant; a large gang of what looked to be wannabe rappers huddled in the back seat each sporting baggy clothes and large chains. I heard them even in the front of the bus; hassling me trying to find out what I had. Truth was though I had no idea. I felt almost like I might add to the smell of urine myself if I didn't reach my stop soon. Fifteen minutes of walking landed me in the front of my beloveds' house. Its large glass windows showing off the graciously furnished inside; I was welcomed inside by her mother who seemed a bit out of it only wearing a small night gown and house coat. I was lead upstairs and separated from her as I entered my loves room. She appeared out of her personal bathroom wrapped in a towel; she hadn't even noticed me until she had begun to unwrap. She left her towel on her large bed and seemed to slither over to my place. She grabbed the package from my hand and tore paper from paper to revel a small cardboard box. Inside was a small baggy of what looked to be more pot, but what really surprised me was a large black knife that seemed to radiate evil. I tried to ask but was cut off by her as she planted her lips on mine. All fell dark in my mind until what seemed like hours later I snapped back into reality. She lay next to me asleep; I slowly lifted out of bed and crept over to her make-up table to find the large knife sitting by a powder puff. I noticed a small note attached to that simply read "In case your problem gets worse." At the time that meant nothing, but now I wish I would have never delivered that package.

February 14th, 2010

Valentine's day, a day I had never even considered would count for me in my life. Until now, I had waited as planned for my love to meet me at the Crimson note movie theater. Her plan was simple we sneak into the showing of "The Thing" and then produce the food I had spent the previous night making. Over twelve hours of preparation and two-hundred dollars out of my saving later; I had made a meal fit for a king. The time to meet was set at noon so I had made sure to arrive an hour early so as to double check not only the food, but myself as well. Still under the rules set forth by my beloved; I had painstakingly searched and hunted for an outfit that not only fit her criteria to a T, but held some appeal to those who saw it as well. After my final preoperational check I began my wait; the hour seemed to be an eternity as checking my watch each five minutes made everything just seem so slow. After an anxious hour had passed I still stood outside the theater food in hand and hidden within the confines of a satchel of dark leather. The time had arrived but she was nowhere to be seen; I thought to myself that she may merely be running late and proceeded to give her another fifteen minutes. As the time limit passed in the blink of an eye still she was nowhere; maybe I thought she had just missed the bus. Fifteen more minutes later and with the previews for the coming attractions of the theater well over and the feature film proceeding on still I stood outside waiting. The minute time limits I had formally set turned into hour limits with my mind simply putting the thought into my head that maybe I had heard the wrong time of our meeting and we were truly to meet at the next showing. Nine hours of waiting and the movie showings long since over still I stood hoping that any second she would come over the horizon and tell me that this was all a harmless prank or even merely a test of hers and that I had passed with flying colors. Three more hours of waiting and with midnight approaching my mind with all its excuses had finally run dry; and my heart felt heavy as the rejection slowly sank in; I checked my phone and found no messages from her I started the long trek homeward.

February 18th, 2010

She was not at school today either making it her third day missing; I had returned home Monday morning thinking I might get an explanation in school however my hopes were quickly dashed as the seat next to me was never filled. Her name never followed by a here when roll call came; she must have fallen ill or some strange incident had to of occurred that could be the only explanation for her absence. Now two days later still my sweet had not returned and my mind; filled with thoughts of woes that may have befallen her continued on throughout the day and even into my dreams.

February 21st, 2010

Saturday was the pivotal point and my worries were about to be either confirmed or finally put to rest as I walked slash jogged toward her house. The small archway over the Romanian style adorning building rose to a giant's height with my eyes settling on the doorbell. My hand rose and pressed hard the button; a sharp siren like blare erupted throughout the house as the bell chimed at my arrival. I stood there in wait until the door swung open to reveal a slender beauty; her hair in a bun held by what appeared to be chop sticks and her form obscured by a white house coat. Her eyes shown surprise to see me on the porch and her brow tensed when I moved in through the archway inside, "Where have you been?" I asked and felt as though I never should have when my eyes met hers and saw pure fury instead of the gentle blank stare she was prone to. I moved my mouth ready to speak again but was met with a sharp blow across my left cheek; her hand made contact and left a burning heat that seared my skin. I saw that burning stare; unblinking and every present judging my very being like a god. I barely had time to think before she pulled herself to me and pressed her lips to mine. I felt the heat from my cheek disappear and move to my chest as the rate of my heart increased. She pulled me even closer and seemed to dig her nails into my hot flesh; my mind went numb and my body began its auto pilot like state. The echo of our steps pierced my ears until finally we arrived at the bedroom. Time flew as the moment all teenagers wait for came and passed; even in my state of stupefaction a few things did penetrate my mind. The heat of her flesh against mine, her heart beat becoming in synch with my own, and the ecstasy of it all became too much as I fell asleep with her next to me.

February 26th, 2010

A recent outbreak of flu shut down the school and with our little vacation my beloved and I had used the time to our advantage. Our little love nest that was her house became like heaven on earth to me. I had never smiled so much in my life; we introduced each other to new things from her I learned of new cooler things from music to more secretive subjects and from me I taught her of the nerd world though she didn't seem too interested I tried my hardest to impress her.

March 1st, 2010

For the first time in my life I experienced a hangover. My head was in a vice-grip of pain as the throbbing continued on with blood pumping in at light speed. My eyes refused to open for true fear of death; my sight was fortunately still quite intact as my surroundings came through as blurry images. Shapes began to form and the object of my affection seemed to be out of sight for the moment; my throat blared with sore rough heat and begged for water. My eyes rested on a small table next to the couch its top littered with empty bottles of mixed alcoholic origins. In the middle of the bottle wasteland laid my salvation as a clear glass filled with the liquid temptress that was H2O. My weak muscles strained to grasp the small chalice and bring it to my lips; as my dead tongue felt liquid its buds seemed to be rejuvenated. The burning started almost immediately as the so called water slipped past my gums and down my gullet. I let out a long sound of disgust as the vodka started to settle uneasily in my toxic stomach. The house I was currently dying in was not the love nest I was used to; in fact as vision became more clear for me I noticed that the ceiling which were at least twenty feet above me, were cover graffiti. The rest of the small niche of a den I was in was not much prettier as others who had suffered at the hands of the party last night also began to stir. What had I done last night and where the hell was she; it was her idea to come here, it was her idea to drink, and it was her idea that we should sleep here instead of returning to our warm home. I stood and fell back down just as quick; I took time to steady myself and work the kinks out of my shirt and pants before searching for the front door. Death felt like it was following me and its presence was strong. The front door stood wide open sunlight pouring in like the blinding eye of God. The rest of the day was a blurry mess.

March 2nd, 2010

School was back in and life began its usual course of events; class, class, lunch, class, class. Over and over and over the infinite loop stopping only when I was near her and immersed in her very presence.

March 15th, 2010

The wonderful world of drugs was a new type of knowledge that even with all my memorization skills I still could not remember some names, prices, and even some origins which I was told was quite important if I wanted to life. The world she lived in was a dangerous and mysterious one its rules changing with the will of the tide. From parties one moment to deals in back alleys the next; life that I used to see as a set course; became a maelstrom of uncertainty and randomness even I sometimes wonder if I was even still me. That hopeless nerd who even in his group of social out-cast was still at the bottom of the totem pole. My mother sat me down a day ago and told me she was worried; over the past few months she had noticed a change in me. I would come home late, my grades were dropping, and even my prized collections were gone sold on EBay for pennies on the dime. All of it she said was not just outrageously not in my style but a blatantly opposite of my personality. I brushed off her comments with lame made up excuses but they seemed to do the job of diverting her attention for the moment at least.

March 20th, 2010

A new job appeared out of nowhere for me. Though the pay is not quite even minimum wage it's more money than I had had in months. She would come to see me; though she would never make a scene of it. Who would have ever thought that I would end up a clerk at one of the few still operating record stores in probably the state; if not the country as a whole. My taste in music had changed dramatically over the last months due to my training what I had once called noise was my new favorite activity. From death metal to the classics of the 70's I had a growing knowledge of what was in and what was out. At the end of the day though it was all in preparation for one day in particular and my mind seemed to go foggy with the thought on the way home.

April 1st, 2010

Her birthday was only two days away and though she thought I had no idea when it was I had actually been preparing for a week. Though my fears still held true as the days passed and the 8th quickly came to light.

April 8th, 2010

The celebration would be small merely us and two other people who I had met only once.

April 10th, 2010

The celebration was a tragic mistake and now the world is truly at danger for me and my small grip on what little sanity I have left. She left me without a word but her eyes were in a fury when she arrived at the party. Her friends merely laughed and grabbed anything they could to munch on and left. I was left standing in the middle of my house alone with a deep despair filling each and every crevice of my mind.

April 24th, 2010

Two weeks without a single word or even a text; I am no longer dressed in the garb that was designated by my beloved and the nerdy aura I once excreted became strong and again filled the very air I would breathe. I was not sure if I could live much longer without this strange women next to me.

April 25th, 2010

I did not even feel like getting out of bed this morning and while my mom went to Sunday morning mass; I wept underneath the cocoon of sheets that adorned my bed. My soul felt like it had left my body and as my mind wandered the nether world my body was quickly falling into poor health. My appetite had left me a week ago and I had not eaten anything since; my usual soda that would fill our garage fridge has sat there undisturbed since mom's last trip to the market Monday.

April 26th, 2010

School seemed like too much of a bother and so I simply just gave mom a lame sick excuse. She called the school to alert them of my sick day, and then she left for work yelling as she left that she had left some chicken soup on the stove if I felt hungry. The soup sat there all day with not a sip taken or a bite eaten of it and by my mother's return home it had gone cold and developed a film across the top.

April 28th, 2010

Mom forced me out of bed and I returned to school; I thought of simply walking off campus and going into a gutter where I could finally die. Instead I walked through the front doors and went toward my first class of the day. Hours later the time came that I should sit next to her and my heart skipped a beat not out of anxiety, but out of true depression and regret. I walked into the class expecting her to be sitting there in her usual innocent girl attire however there in the back row she sat in full black punk garb with the look of a fallen angel about her. I stood there for a few seconds merely taken aback by the shock of her true colors being shown to everyone and my heart came back to life. She looked over at me and I saw genuine concern for my wellbeing. She stood up even as our teacher called for everyone to take their seats. She marched towards me and stared at me; my body was very malnourished from the lack of food and I knew she saw it. What happened next was a surprise to me even now I still look back on it as the best memory of our time together. She stepped closer to me and put her arms around my next and planted her lips on mine. My heart was close to exploding as all hope and love came back into my heart and the soul that had long since left me was pulled back from the hear after. Before I even knew it myself I had placed my hands on her hips and was kissing her back. I could hear noises from the class and I even heard angry shouts from the teacher but it was all merely white noise compared to the sound of our two heartbeats in unison.

May 3rd, 2010

Charged with one week of detention for public display of affection, disrupting the peace, sexual harassment, disrupting a class, insubordination, and just general idiocy on our part; or at least that's what the principal said. I enjoyed every minute of it walking home with her no longer in secret and the word had spread quickly. The entire school had spread one rumor of sex and scandal between us; the entire population was surprised that I the nobody, the bottom of the barrel, the Mino in the shark tank had been the one to become the love of the now christened queen of mean punk. I felt like everything was right in the world and that I was high enough that I could see God.

May 7th, 2010

We don't really talk anymore and when we do it's usually when we're in public or with some of her friends. We both hosted a huge party bash at her house while her parents were out of town; not a single person slept that night and not a single soul left that party sober. What I used to see as the epitome of our relationship had become a usual thing and now anytime I had the urge I could simply call her and we would spend the day in bed.

May 13th, 2010

Despair struck over the weekend as my mother had landed herself in the hospital; a bad car accident was all the doctors said though they did say she would be unable to leave for a little over a month due to the amount of surgery she needed to help with the damage. Her being anemic was also a hassle as finding the right blood would take a while but until then she would be fine with no danger to her life. I told mom that while she was in the hospital that I would stay with a friend and that day I moved in with my love.

May 21st, 2010

The past eight days had been heaven and while I visited mom every afternoon after school the rest of my day was spent with my beloved. I felt like Batman and Talia Al Ghul; two completely opposite people who were deeply in love and knew they would always have each other.

June 1st, 2010

Our days had become routine and I felt happy about that though I could not say the same about her. Mom was quickly recovering and was promised that she could leave the hospital by the fourth of July. We had made plans for a barbeque with everything from lamb to burgers and that I would finally let her meet my love. My plans were quickly ripped to shreds by my beloved. She agreed to one thing though she would go the cook out if I ran an errand for her. I agreed.

June 3rd, 2010

I borrowed my mom's car and began the long trip from home to a small town in Arizona by the name of Lunaville. I was told to meet a Native American friend of hers and that he would give me a package to deliver back to her. I took two-hundred dollars of my savings and left at five a.m. The trip took almost twelve hours but I made it. The town laid in the middle of a desert with nothing for mile except the few cacti that grew wild and the scorpions that lived in the sand. In the small general store stood a very old and wrinkled gentleman; his bronze skin looked to be tanned leather and told of his ancestry. "I am a friend of hers," this had been the code phrase that I was told to give him. He shook his head in acknowledgment and handed me a leather bag that felt like it held a grainy substance. I simply shook off the essence of evil that I felt from this strange bag and left thanking him.

June 5th, 2010

I had stayed an extra day to enjoy the mood of the emptiness that held this small Arizona town and now on my way back I felt that I truly deserved a reward for the errand. Her agreeing to go to the barbeque was great but this was a lot for so little. I arrived with the flow of traffic and parked into my driveway. There she sat on my front porch in a dark grain color dress with a look of anger and anxiety on her face. I quickly got out and walked over with her strange bag in hand ready to receive a hug of welcome back, but instead I received a hard slap across the face. She said that I had taken too long and that since I had broken my part of the deal that she would not attend the affair. I felt my heart sink and sat there stunned as she walked away down the street with her mysterious bag in hand.

June 11th, 2010

Since my late arrival living with her has been a hassle; I was thrown out of the bedroom and forced to sleep on the couch. Walking to school or even being in her proximity was now forbidden till she said otherwise. More rumors spread through the school of our imminent break-up. I brushed these off even though I felt they may be true.

June 20th, 2010

I had spent the night at the hospital with mom as she had been missing me and with my visits becoming less frequent I felt that I was obligated to stay by her side for the night. I decided to visit home which sat dark as it had not seen humans in months. The key to the door was still hidden underneath the fake rock by the garden cherub. As I opened the door the smell of musk and dust filled my nostrils and sent me into a sneezing frenzy. I walked up the stairs toward my room and pushed past the ajar door. Nothing was different the same posters hung upon the walls, the same carpet adorned the floor, and the walls still held their dark blue luster. I fell into my bed and slept for what seemed like only five minutes but when looking over at my small alarm clock turned out to be seven hours. Now eight o'clock I did not feel like leaving the place of normality feeling that this was the safest place in the world and that as soon as I left all life would become dangerous again.

July 2nd, 2010

Staying in my own house had been a miraculous thing with no stress and no danger I felt like life was merely a storm I could wait out in this storm shelter of my imagination. Noon came around and with it came a chime of the doorbell; I felt a twinge of fear and slowly walking toward the portal. Opening it I found a small envelope with purple handwriting that I recognized to be from her. On the front were instructions not to open it till tomorrow and never to be one to disobey her I put the envelope on my desk and simply waited till tomorrow.

July 3rd, 2010

Meet me at the Catholic Church on Main Street tomorrow at 11p.m. That was all the note in the envelope said. My head filled with ideas as to why she would want to meet me there, but I felt that it was nothing too extreme maybe she was simply picking a place we could make up in private. How stupid I feel now that I had not thought more about it than I did.

July 4th, 2010

As I marched up Main Street my mind filled with questions as to what our meeting would entail; the full moon shown bright even under the lights of the neon signs. My body moved in a sluggish state barely wanting to move as I force my feet through sheer will power to advance forward. The church rose in distance its steeple adorned with the classic crucifix of old times; the entrance a large wooden door that's iron hinges creaked with the sound of age. The interior reeked as though the wood itself was sweating with the scent of oak and musty cloth. The light of candles flickered across the pews mixing with the glow of the above lights materializing in an eerie glow that cascaded throughout the church. The empty pews seemed to give off a residual energy themselves almost as though the very people who had sat there through the centuries were still there watching me; judging every step I took toward the alter. A lone figure stood by a small alter column; a large candle burning in its center flickering across the figures beautiful features. My mind raced and my body ached as I proceeded down the aisles each moment seeming like an eternity; until finally the moment came and time stopped. I stood next to this woman who over just half a year had changed my life and changed who I really was. She stood in full black; her clothes reminded me of a widow at a funeral but there was something increasingly different. She stood there quiet as though if a single word were to be spoken the universe would halt. Her black dress shimmered in the candle light and her dark eyes shown bright with anxiety, but in her eyes also shown something else something much more malevolent. I grew tired of the silence and spoke "What did you ask me here for?" She turned away from me and I heard her sob with grief and sadness. I did what I thought would be right and put my arms on her shoulders and began hugging her. She turned and embraced me as well; we stayed like that for what seemed like eons until she kissed me. It was soft but the usual spark behind it was gone; I was stunned in mid-thought as my body became stunned. From my black style bomber jacket protruded a large black metal blade. My mind struggled to comprehend what was happening even as I felt the warmth of the red liquid that was blood begin to trickle down my abdomen and soak through my shirt. I could not think my body went into auto-pilot simply doubling over not in pain but in shock. My voice came out in a single question that even as I recount this I have no idea where it came from. "Why?" I could not move my eyes to look up but my ears even in shock still could hear clearly enough; she laughed a little. Not a laugh like one would hear during a comedy routine, but more like the laugh you hear from the school bully when they're teasing you; it was a laugh that I was all too familiar with. "Because you became boring," with that she walks away, down the aisles, and through the large wooden door its hinges creaking open and closed.

The Present

Well that's the whole story; the darkness that I fell into and the fake love I thought I had achieved. I can feel my life slipping away even as I think this and before I go I have to say that I'm scared of what will happen. Because this is the end there is no chance of rescue; I am really going to die. All my memories flow back in slow motion and even as I recount for a second time my entire life I wonder what life will be like without me. Will anything change, will she be charged with killing me, will they bury me in the cemetery just outside? I don't know, but I will leave you with these last words. Beware of love and strange women cause chances are that you may end up just like me.


End file.
